Claude Faustus
Claude Faustus is the secondary antagonist of the anime-exclusive Kuroshitsuji II (Black Butler II in English). He is the demon butler of Alois Trancy and Claude consequently pursues after Ciel Phantomhive's soul. He was voiced by in the Japanese version, and in the English dubbed version. Appearence Claude is a tall and handsome man with short black hair that has long bangs swept to the right and gold eyes which are adorned by clear square glasses. Like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude is able to transform his body as he is seen in the form of a spider before making the contract with Alois Trancy. Also, like Sebastian, Claude's contract seal with Alois is located on his left hand which is covered by the glove that he wears, a feature similar to Sebastian's. However, it seems that the mark is not always visible and it is only visible when he is near Alois. Personality Claude is distinctly inexpressive and apathetic, speaking and acting emotionless as he does not respond to direct taunts such as Alois Trancy undoing his buttons moments after Claude fixed them. However, he is extremely knowledgeable and intelligent of his master's darkness. He is ungenerous and selfish as well, as many demons are, having an utter lack of empathy for his master contrary to Hannah Anafeloz and more subtle attitudes of Sebastian Michaelis towards Ciel Phantomhive. His personality completely changes after tasting Ciel's blood and he becomes attached to it, judging from the fact that he left and ignored Alois lying down in pain while licking Ciel's blood off his face. After this, Claude is very different then he was before and appears to become temperamental, sensitive, and erratic, often acting almost randomly; dancing, making doilies, and anything else. After taking possession of Ciel, Claude is also very overfamiliar, arrogant, and forward with his actions toward him. He is fascinated in Ciel in every way, admiring the quality of his skin and teeth, and even kisses his foot while dressing him. Claude even goes as far as to refer to Ciel as "young master" in some instances, rather parallel to Sebastian. As before, he had referred to Alois merely as "your Highness". Anime's Synopsis ''Kuroshitsuji II'' Appearing almost the same as Sebastian Michaelis did to Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy forms a contract with Claude and chooses to serve him as his butler. Time passes and the next we see of the pair is during a sudden visit of Arnold Trancy (Alois' uncle) to the manor. Under his master's order, he restores the mansion to the way it was before Earl Trancy's demise, thus helping Alois keep the facade of actually caring for his father. Later that evening, a storm brews and a mysterious and inexplicable stranger appears at the Trancy manor. This stranger is then revealed to be none other than Sebastian himself bearing Ciel in a suitcase. When he is found out, Alois orders Claude to give chase but Sebastian escapes by plunging the manor into darkness. Alois has an anxiety attack and orders the servants to restore light to the manor but insists Claude stays by his side. He is next seen on the same train Ciel and Sebastian board and presents them with an invitation to a ball hosted by his master. At the ball, Claude confronts Sebastian under Alois' order and a fight ensues. After the battle, he and Sebastian speak alone, away from their masters. They agree that neither one is satisfied with Ciel as he is now since without his memory of accomplishing revenge, his soul is incomplete. Since Claude wants a perfect Ciel to present to Alois and Sebastian does not want to devour an incomplete soul, the two then agree to a bargain in which Ciel will have a second revenge, this time on Alois. Claude is confident that he will be able to get Ciel away from Sebastian once this is accomplished; Sebastian is equally confident of keeping him. They seal this bargain by dripping their blood into cut white roses; each one first drops blood into a rose that subsequently turns red and then passes it to the other for a second drop which causes it to turn violet-black. Seeing as neither butler was defeated, they continue their confrontation at a second ball. This time, this is a private affair to which only Ciel was invited. The battlefield is set in an enormous chess board with Alois and Ciel watching from a balcony. During the first half of the battle, Claude commands the triplets and Hannah to attack in his place but they are easily defeated. Before Claude can make his move, Sebastian stalls the fight as it was then time for tea. Both butlers withdraw and call a ceasefire to prepare tea for Ciel and Alois. When the battle resumes, Claude pulls an ancient demonic sword, 'Laevateinn' out of Hannah Anafeloz's mouth and challenges Sebastian to a duel. He manages to corner him in a mass of spider threads, sturdy enough to cut through steel. But as it seems Claude has the upper hand, both butlers hear sounds in the mansion and rush in to see Ciel confronting Alois. Claude stops Ciel before he can deliver the death blow by grabbing his sword. As Ciel flails, he slaps Claude and leaves a trail of his own blood on Claude's cheek. Tasting Ciel's blood leaves Claude in a stunned state until Sebastian calls his attention. Claude ignores his wounded master, who is pleading for his help, continuing instead to taste and analyze Ciel's blood. This suggests abandonment of the contract. The next day. Claude changes the bandages on the sword wound Ciel gave Alois, remarking that the wound is shallow, and that Ciel could probably have done better if he hadn't been so angry. Alois asks if the scent of his blood makes Claude hungry, and he says yes, but then smiles at Alois and leaves. In a flashback, Claude is seen appearing as a giant spider when Jim/Alois first speaks the summoning chant. He is annoyed that he has been called by someone who has no wish in mind, and says that they will form a contract once Jim knows what he wants. Later, when Jim has become Alois Trancy, Claude tells him that it was a demon, Sebastian Michaelis, who destroyed his village under the command of his former master, and that Sebastian has a new master named Ciel Phantomhive. He adds that Sebastian is more attached to this new master than a demon under contract should be, leading Alois to decide that taking Ciel away will be the most fitting punishment for Sebastian. In the final scene, when Alois has dragged himself from the wrecked coach, Claude appears again. Alois grovels at his feet, calling Claude "my highness" and begging him never to leave, but Claude coldly says "what a thing to say to a mere butler", kills Alois and takes his ruby ring. He says that a soul so lowly and cheap as to give its love to a butler could never tempt his appetite, and tucks the ring into his coat, saying he has a use for Alois' soul. He asks Grell Sutcliff if he'll try to take it, but Grell declines as he says that he'd rather just watch how this plays out. Claude presents the ring which possesses Alois' soul to the Trancy household. After two bad guesses from the triplets as to what he's to do with it, Hannah finally remarks on the change of the furnishings colors- all that were dark blue has been changed to midnight blue- Claude declares her to be correct. 'Unaware of noticeable things, just the slightest change' he continues: 'At the root, their souls share something in common. With them it's their past.' He is speaking of the souls of Alois & Ciel. It is shown that he is keeping a close eye on Sebastian & Ciel has they embark in another assignment from the Queen when Sebastian becomes occupied in a fight with William T.Spears, Ciel is arrested by the police who believe he's Alois Trancy and is identified by Hannah as Alois. Ciel is then tortured, which Claude and Hannah override. While Ciel is in a weak state after heavy and severe treatment Claude begins hypnotizing him and then places Alois's ring on Ciel's finger causing Alois's memories to mix in with Ciel's memories. Causing Ciel to believe that Sebastian was the cause for the death of his parents and the death of his 'brother', Luka. When Sebastian finally reaches Ciel, Ciel is pushes him away and refers to Claude as his butler. Claude then whispers to Ciel to order Sebastian to leave his sight which Ciel does willfully. Claude then takes the weak and tired Ciel back to the Trancy mansion where he is warmly welcomed. Claude wakes Ciel up and hands him a cup of Earl Grey tea and begins the morning ritual of dressing him. When Ciel asks where Alois went to, Claude declares proudly that Ciel killed him during their duel. Ciel comments that it was not the stab that killed Alois but his weakness which impresses the demon. When Claude puts on Ciel's socks, Ciel hears commotion from outside - Sebastian jealously is knocking down the trees around the house - Ciel orders Claude to put an end to the noise and Claude smiles and slyly replies: 'Yes, My Lord' then kisses Ciel's foot. Disgusted, Ciel kicks him away which Claude warmly accepts. Claude then goes out and mocks Sebastian by commenting on how the Sweet Briar flower will suit his young master. When he is brushing Ciel's teeth he accidentally loses concentration and gets Ciel slightly wet, Ciel frustratedly says that he is useless and how Sebastian would never make such a mistake. But then Ciel pauses, Claude explains that it would be best if Ciel made a contract with him and therefore complete his revenge against Sebastian, Ciel however says that he does not need help from Claude and is shown to be reluctant from make a contact with Claude. Claude reminds him that Sebastian is a demon and would be difficult to defeat alone. This irritates Ciel and Claude mentions that Ciel does not have to decide now though. Claude then walks out of the room opens a window and loudly declares, so Sebastian will hear: 'Ciel Phantomhive's soul...is good. A truly good thing!' He then orders the triplets to go after Sebastian. Later on when Ciel breaks a mirror Claude attempts to comfort him however Ciel is distant. Claude then orders Hannah to clean up the mess however Ciel demands that Hannah accompany him to his bedroom and Claude stay to clean up the mess. Although he is confused by this he goes along with the orders. When Claude and Sebastian encounter each other again that night they break the contract they made earlier and fight, Claude describes how he will make Ciel his by straining the contact between Ciel and Sebastian and once Ciel is his he will never let him go. Then they both hear Ciel's voice cry out: Sebastian, as he climbs a clock tower. Claude declares Sebastian to have been caught out and is now no longer a butler. However Ciel then cries out for Sebastian's help insisting that he'll climb higher and higher to the top, however when he smiles which is similar to Alois's smile they both know that it is not Ciel but Alois controlling him. Hannah confirms this and finally Ciel makes it to the top and threatens to jump. Claude and Sebastian have to race through a maze and answer questions based around Alois, if they get the questions right they can pass through however if they get the questions wrong they are held back. Alois has given Claude every advantage to easily pass though, allowing any of his answers to be correct. The first question (i.e. Why did Luka contract with Sebastian Michaelis?) was answered truthfully by Claude that it was Hannah who made a contract with Luka, and the fact that Hannah had such a strong attachment with Luka fascinated him. When Claude comes to the last question (i.e. Why did Claude Faustus murder Alois Trancy?), he again answers truthfully that it was only to gain Ciel. Sebastian also arrives just in the moment when Ciel overcomes Alois's control however he is not mad at Sebastian and declares him to still be his true butler. However Alois overrides Ciel, then he and Hannah go into the tower. Claude and Sebastian race to the top however both are too late and Hannah has made a contract with Alois. Alois says to Claude for the last time that Claude will always be his Highness and that he wanted his love only. Then he collapses into Hannah's arm, and she now owns Alois and Ciel's soul. He later rows a canoe with Sebastian as Hannah sings a lullaby to Alois in Ciel's body. They reach a secluded place called the 'Demon's Sanctuary' and Sebastian uses the demonic body from Hannah's body to duel with Claude, with the loser being killed. The battle ends and Claude loses and acknowledges Alois's existence. Hannah is last seen beside Claude's corpse, saying that the love amongst the four of them (Luka, Jim, Claude, and Hannah) will bring them to Nirvana. She pulls the sword out of Claude and lies down beside him, as the whirlpool surrounds them, seemingly killing them all. Claude's Quotes *"Yes, your Highness." *"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold. That's what makes a Trancy butler." (Episode 1) *"Passion to calm, hesitation to resolve, love to gravestones. That is the Trancy butler." *(To Alois Trancy) "I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end." *"Ciel Phantomhive, I will pierce your soft skin with my needle... and slowly suck out your sensual soul." *"If he made a ripple in the long, long lazy life of a demon, then Alois Trancy's soul also was worth cracking open." Trivia *The name Claude means "limping", "stuttering" or "lame" in Latin and/or French. *Claude's surname Faustus means "lucky". **It may be a reference to the "Faustian Contract" or the tale of Dr. Faustus, which involves selling one's soul to the devil. *Claude is the second demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji. *Claude is shown to know how to crochet (a handicraft in which yarn is made up into a patterned fabric by looping yarn with a hooked needle). *Claude's tongue is remarkably long, enough that he is able to lick the bridge of his nose. * Like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude is also shown to be good at fighting with utensils that is randomly taken from his suit. **However, instead of silver utensils, Claude uses gold utensils. *Claude's nickname is "Spider Butler". **It is hinted that Claude's true form is connected with spiders and that he can transform into a spider. *Claude's style of dance is typically referred to as tap dancing; however, with the Spanish influences that surround this behavior (notably Alois Trancy posing and exclaiming "Ole!" after witnessing one such performance), it is more likely that Claude dances flamenco, a traditional Spanish style of dance that focuses on the sounds made with the feet. *Claude's Faustian contract is known to only appear when Alois is close to him. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Satanism Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains